ROWDYRUFF'S TIMEFORCE
by RKO RANDY ORTON A2S
Summary: LOS ROWDYRUFF MAS MODERNOS Y MAS PODEROSOS QUE NUNCA Y DEL AÑO 3000 QUE VIENE A DERROTAR A EL Y A MOJO DURANTE UN VIAJE TIEMPO-DIMENSIONAL PERO HABRAN HEROES Q LO AYUDARAN EN LA BUSQUEDA DE ESTOS ILLANOS..Y RESTAURAR LA PAZ EN SU MUNDO
1. LA FUERZA DE LOS HEROES PARTE I

CAPITULO 1:LA FUERZA DE LOS HEROES PRIMERA PARTE

EN UN LUGAR LLENO DE FLORES Y ANIMALES SILVESTRES HABIAN DOS MUXAXOS UNO ERA PELIRROJO Y OTRO ERA UN PLEINEGRO

PELIRROJO:que weno q este mundo estuviera en tranquilidad...cierto yagami:o

pelinegro:claro como quieras ishida ...ademas despues de q dejamos a el en esa tarjeta de prision infradimensional

masaru::osera q nuestros antepasados lo dejaron ahy y lo entregaron al aqui en el futuro

kojiro: como sea,de todas maneras podremos hacer lo q queramos...

masaru:aun no es la hora yagami...

Y LOS INTERRUMPE UNA SOMBRA Q PERTENECIA A UNA XICA DE CABELLERA BLANCA

¿?:hola xicos n.n

masaru:hola kazuki...

kojiro:q haces...pa lo q veo deben ser noticias o algo por el estilo

kazuki:asi es...veras es q el comandante nos llama no se...creoq es para mostrarnos algo

kojiro:(solo se sienta en el cesped con las manos cogiendo sus piernas)ojala no sea algo aburrido...

masaru:vamonos yagami...si es una llamada del comandante debe ser muy importante-de unas se levanta con voz aguda y mandona

kojiro:esta bn...-y de unas se levanta y se va

LOS XICOS A DONDE UNA BASE POLICIACA DE 10 METROS DE ALTURA ARMAMENTADA CON PURA TECNOLOGIA

masaru:nos llamò

hamilton:he recibido una llamada de el ...y nos dijo q el tenia el poder de viajar en el tiempoespacio universal

kojiro:q tiene q ver eso?

hamilton:esperaba a q me lo preguntaras...es q brisbaine nos enviara un tancao de sustancias z

masaru:utilizaran ciertos quimicosbiologicos con la sustancia z para q pueda paralizar el cuerpo y auranegra de el

hamilton:exacto...ademas enviaremos a alguien a llevarlo a la penitenciaria criogenica para q el no pueda amenazar al planeta y ustedes ayudaran a llevarlo...

todos:si sr-al estilo militar

YA EN LA TARDE

TODOS FUERON HACIA UN MUELLE LA CUAL HABIA UNA ESPECIE D EPORTAL Y LOS 3 XICOS ESTABAN COMO SI ESTUVIERAN ESPERANDO A ALGUIEN

MASARU:cuando llegará el

Y DE UNAS SE ENCIENDE EL PORTAL DIMENSIONAL Y DE EL SALE EL CONDUCIENDO UN CAMION CON UN JOVEN DE 18 AÑOS DE CABELLO RUBIO

BRISBAINE:xicos copmo les va en el futuro... n.n

masaru:muy bn

kojiro:excelente jefe

brisbaine:y quien es la joven q esta a su lado xicos

masaru:ella es kazuki...kazuki hanabi.

brisbaine:muxo gusto veo q se han vuelto muy buenos amigos

kazuki:si sr. n.n

masaru:y dime quien es ese xico-le dijo mirando al rubio

brisbaine:el es makoto...makoto ven-MAKOTO SE BAJA DEL CAMION Y SE PRESENTA-El es makoto es un joven proveniente de japon y me dijo q quisiera saber algo sobre lo sobrenatural y es algo timido

makoto:soy makoto shirai...-le dijo inclinando su cabeza

masaru:no hay necesidad pa q te inclines...bn me presento...soy masaru ishida..llamame masaru...el(a kojiro)es kojiro yagami mi mejor amigo..y ella es kazuki-kojiro solo lo saluda con la mano y kazuki le sonrie

brisbaine:bn xicos a trabajar hay q colcar el sistema zero en el camion

Y DEUNAS EMPEZARON A DESCARGAR LA SUSTANCIA Z DE UNA CAMION A OTRO YA Q EN EL CAMION Q TRAJO MASARU TENIA EL SISTEMA ZERO

brisbaine:muxisimas grax xicos bn dejenos a mi y a makoto a crago de todo ok

masaru:de acuerdo jefe-solo asiente

YA EN EL CAMINO SE ESTABA VOLVIENDO DE NOXE Y BRISBAINE HABLABA CON MAKOTO EN EL CAMION ZERO

brisbaine:esta bn makoto... n.n

makoto: si solo se q no soy muy weno en mis cosas..ya q diciendote q como es el mas joven y el mas xiquito te diran q no ayuda en nada..eso es todo

brisbaine:solo es eso..nunca te rindas makoto..ademas tendras amigos q si confiarian en ti,creemelo

makoto:ok ..eso espero-lo dijo mirando algo q se movia en las sombras

brisbaine:sucede algo

Y DE UNAS MIRO MAKOTO Q ARE UN ATENTADO SE DESATO DE SU CINTURON Y SALIO DEL CAMION ROMPIENDO EL VIDRIO Y CON UN XORRERO DE SANGRE SE LEVANTO AGONIZANDO DESPUES DEL ATAQUE Y VIO AL MISMISIMO MOJO JOJO SACANDO EL SISTEMA ZERO

makoto: q demonios...quien eres tu?(no sabe quien es el ni tampoco los otros)

mojojojo:mi nombre es mojo jojo y con la ayuda de el...dominaremos al mundo

makoto:pero primero pasaras sobre mi cadaver-y se hace un pose de pelea pero el estaba herido como pelear ante estas circunstancias

mojojojo:me estas retando sucio humano

Y DE UNAS MAKOTO SE LE FUE ALFRENTE DE MOJOCON UN GOLPE Q FUE DETUVIDO POR MOJO Y LE DIO UNA PATADA EN TODO EL ROSTRO A MAKOTO SE CAE Y AMORTIGUA LA CAIDA ...SE VA DE NUEVO CON GOLPES AGILES HACIA MOJO PERO NADA MOJO LE DIO UNA PATADA LANZANDOLO COMO MEDIO METRO Y LE TIRO UN RAYO LASER

mojojojo:este no es cualquier laser es un laser paralizador...pa q no te entrometas en mi camino-Y DE UNAS ROMPE LA PUERTA Y SACA LA TARJETA DE PRISION Y SACA AL DEMONIO EL

EL:SOY LIBRE...HOLA MOJO llegas tarde

mojo jojo:q quieres q haga...

el:bn vayamos rapido ya q en mis manos(en las tenazas habia una especie de muñequera electronica)con esto viajaremos a cualquier universo y asi podremos hacer el caos y el mal dominara todo lo q este alrededor de sus entrañas -y de unas le da un puño q hasta ko a makoto

2 DIAS DESPUES

CDANTE:espero q ese xico salga de este universo para siempre

brisbaine:pero salvo mi vida..q quieres q haga...comandante

cdante:no me importa...lo unico es q mojo ha sacado de la tarjeta de prision a el...eso si es el colmo

brisbaine se dio cuenta de q makoto estaba escuxando todo ya el estaba detras de la compuerta

brisbaine:makoto=(

makoto salio de la base corriendo y se atropella con una xica

¿?:makoto...no deberias estar q te quiten esas vendas xo

makoto:ah! kazuki..perdona...pero lo hexe de nuevo...

kazuki:de q hablas...xo

makoto:de q deje q mojo me derrotara=(

kazuki:ah ese mono q trato de conquistar al mundo...pero te enseñare algo..-y lo lleva a un museo de heroes y lo llevo a donde habia unas 8 estatuas-q ves ahy

makoto mira en la parte delantera de las estatuas cibernetica y dice "POWERPUFFGIRLS" & "ROWDYRUFFBOYS"

KAZUKI:aqui dice q estos 8 guerreros salvaron de una provable invasion de un grupo de villanos q queria la invasion e imperialismo de un grupo q se hacia llamar dark star closter...estos guerreros como...BOMBON,BELLOTA,BURBUJA,BELL,BRICK,BUTCH,BOOMER,BEN

MAKOTO:esto q tiene q ver mi futuro...TT_TT

KAZUKI:tu eres uno de los desendientes de los rrb...tu mision es ayudar a la gente..tu mision es salvar al mundo

makoto:grax...

DE UNAS LLEGARON MASARU Y KOJIRO A AL ESCENA

masaru:hi a todos ,kazuki ven con nosotros hay una mision

kazuki:de acuerdo..pero makoto ira conmigo...de acuerdo n.n

masaru:ok xo

TODOS FUERON...Y EL COMANDANTE LES DIJO SOBRE LOQ PASO ANOXE Y Q EL SE PASO A UN NUEVO UNIVERSO

CDANTE:BN XICOS ESTE ES SU NUEVA AVENTURA...pero primero recibiran estos dos maletines q lleva una gran variedad de tecnologia

masaru:acepto XD

kojiro:acepto XD

kazuki:acepto XD

brisbaine:creo q le hace falta a alguien

cdante:a quien?

brisbaine:deje q makoto entre en esta mision

cdante:pero si no es de la policia universal

brisbaine:creame,es de wena ayuda

cdante:te creo...y no te olvides de q en este momento ese xico ya sera su responsabilidad

brisbaine:muxisimas gracias comandante hamilton

DE UNAS ABRE UNA DE LOS PORTALES UNIVERSALES Y BRISBAINE LES ENTREGA UNOS RELOJES SPINNER COMO EL DEL CAMPEONATO DE LA WWE QUE SE EN CUENTRA UNA W QUE GIRA PERO ESTA VEZ LO REEMPLAZA LA MARCA DE LA RR AMARILLA Y LOS RELOJES SON COMO LOS DE BEN 10 FUERZA ALIENIGENA PERO LOS RELOJES ERAN NEGROS Y AMARILLOS Y LOS XICOS Y MAS MAKOTO LAS RECIBIERON PERO HABIA UNO Q FALTABA

MASARU:oye jefe...q aremos con el reloj q hace falta

brisbaine:se la puedes dar a alguien q quiera n.n

masaru:pero como nos transportarnos

cdante:en esto...es el k-725...es la nave de transporte mas rapida del universo...ojala atrapes a esos dos rufianes y me los traes...si quieres traer nuevos villanos a la penitenciaria criogenica solo llamanos

masaru:(asiente)...

y de unas los 4 xicos abordan la nave k-725 y activan los rines de velocidad espacio y de unas entran al portal...

SECUENCIA DE DESPEGUE  
5...  
4...  
3...  
2...  
1...  
sucuencia de despegue activada

y la nave entra al portal

CONTINUARA...


	2. LA FUERZA DE LOS HEROES PARTE II

A PARA TODO EL MUNDO SE ME OLVIDO COLOCAR LA PERSONALIDAD DE CADA UNO

MASARU ISHIDA(BRICK):SERIO,CALCULADOR,UNAS VECES FRIÓ, PERO

CAPITULO 2:LA FUERZA DE LOS HEROES SEGUNDA PARTE

YA EN EL CURSO DEL VIAJE AL NUEVO MUNDO Q CONOCERAN NUESTROS HEROES Y ELLOS APRIETAN SUS MANOS YA POR LA TURBULENCIA...YA CUANDO LLEGARON A SU DESTINO ELLOS ABRIERON TODOS LOS DOS MALETINES Y DENTRO DE LA NAVE HABIA UN EQUIPE CLOTHES LA CUAL ERA UNA MAQUINA DE FORMA RECTANGULAR COMO UN TIPO DE CAPSULA DE UN TAMAÑO DE 3 METROS TODO HEXO DE TITANIO Y TODOS ENTRAN POR TURNO Y SALEN CON ESTAS ROPAS

(LES ENVIARE DESPUES LA ROPA YA DIBUJADA EN FANARTS PERO ES BN PODEROSA AL IGUAL Q SUS ARMAS Y RELOJES Y CON EL UNICO CELULAR BLANCO Q ES PARA KAZUYA)

Y DE UNAS SALEN A UN LUGAR Q ESTABA HABITADA POR MONJES...ELLOS IDENTIFICAN LA ZONA Y ENCUENTRAN ACTIVIDAD DE QUIMICO Z NEGROS

MASARU:weno xicos ...segun en mi PET...DICE Q HAY ACTIVIDADES DEL QUIMICO Z NEGRO

KOJIRO:ESTAN CERCA...

masaru:algo asi...lo unico q no se...es q tenemos q buscarlos...

Y DE UNAS SE FUERON A UN TEMPLO ...PERO LO ENCUENTRAN DESTRUIDO...

KAZUKI:Q PASO AQUI?

MAKOTO:EL

kojiro:y mojo jojo...estan cerca

masaru:deberiamos ir a la zona urbana a ver q esta pasando

makoto:si ...ademas ...tengo q tomar la revancha a mojo...pido el frente

masaru:negativo...y lo primordial es tratar de investigar bn este lugar

TODOS EXAMINARON EL LUGAR...TODO TENEBROSO AMENAZADO Y HEXO CENIZAS Y NO ENCONTRARON NADA Y DECIDIERON IRSE A LA ZONA URBANA

MASARU:encontraron algo

makoto:no encontre nada

kazuki:ni yo

kojiro:solo pura basura

makoto:entonces vamonos de aqui xo

masaru:pero como nos iremos de aqui

kojiro:nos tocara caminando...

DE UNAS CAMINARON A PUESTA DEL SOL CALIENTE Y LLEGARON A LA CIUDAD DENTRO DE 3 HORAS Y LA VIERON SIENDO ATACADA POR DEMONIOS Y SE ESCONDIERON PA VER Q ES LO Q PASABA

makoto:q esta pasando aqui

masaru:son demonios...o quizas deban ser demonios de el xo

kazuki:sera?

MAKOTO:algo asi...ire a investigar...(ivan a investigar pero antes les lanzaron rayos negros hacia makoto...y fue salvado cogiendole la camisa masaru

masaru:esta bn xo

makoto:si

kojiro:por fin...ACCION

DE UNAS SE SEPARARON Y DE UNAS IVAN A ACTIVAR SUS RELOJES PERO NO FUNCIONARON

MASARU:Q DEMONIOS

MAKOTO:SERAN Q NO TIENEN BATERIAS O ALGO POR EL ESTILO?

KOJIRO:O SERA Q ESTAS COSAS SON UNA BASURA...NO FUNCIONAN

Y DE UNAS SE LES DIERON DE FRENTE LOS DEMONIOS TRATANDOLOS DE GOLPEARLOS Y LO CONSIGUEN Y MAS CUANDO IBAN A HACER MAS DAÑO CON SUS RAYOS ...APARECE UN XICO CON UNA MOTO BLANCO

Y DE UNAS ESTIRA SU PIERNA Y LES DA UN PÀTADA TUMBANDOLOS HACIA EL PISO...Y ELLOS DECIDEN DESAPARECER...EL XICO DE LA MOTO SE LES ACERCO A ELLOS Y SE QUITA EL CASCO Y LOS XICOS SE LEVANTA Y MAS SE SORPRENDE KAZUKI TAPANDOSE LA BOCA Y MIRANDOLO COMO SI FUERA UN CONOCIDO DE EL...EL ERA UN XICO PELIBLANCO VESTIDO DE MONJE SHAOLIN Y EN SU CABEZA TIENE PUESTO UN SOMBRERO TEXANO DE COLOR GRIS CON TOQUES AMARILLOS

¿?:estan bn...

kazuki:

masaru:wao...no lo puedo creer

kojiro:madre de todos los santos...

¿?:hmmmmmmmmm...makoto,eres tu

makoto:kazuya(solo se abrazan ya el y kazuya eran wenos amigos despues de q se separaron de caminos)

kazuya:hola makoto...q vos haceis aqui...

makoto:nada solo trato de buscar cierta actividad negra aqui en este lugar...y q haceis aqui?

kazuya:nada,ya soy un xaolin

makoto:enserio

kazuya:sip,y dime quienes son sus amigos

makoto: son nuevos...el es masaru(a todos los indicaba)...el pelinegro es kojiro..y la peliblanca es kazuki...

kazuya:muxo gusto n.n kazuya minamoto...-pero de unas se da cuenta de q a todos estan shockeados-sucede algo malo

masaru: no es nada solo q nos parece a alguien bn conocido...solo es eso...y lo malo es q te pareces muxo al hermano mayor de kazuki

kojiro: y lo peor ...es q el se murio despues d e enfrentarse ante el...

kazuki: ...y murio..TT_TT...pero al ver tu cara esd como ver a mi hermano kai...

kazuya: perona...no se q decir...pero no puedo hacer nada para q no veas mas esta cara..si es q paresco a ese tal kai

masaru: es q eres igualito a kai...mientras tanto lo unico q podemos hacer...es darte esto...(de unas le entrega una especia d emuñequera q trae un grophe phone blanco y es parecido al de los power rangers operacion sorecarga)-bn aceptas...esto..

kazuya:(la coge y la observa bn)acepto...

CONTINUARA...


	3. LA FUERZA DE LOS HEROES PARTE III

hola a todos se me olvido de verdad colocar las verdaderas caracteristicas de nuestros heroes

MASARU:NOBLE,SERIO,CALCULADOR,FRIO PERO AVECES LE GUSTA SER MUY PACIENTE EN SUS COSAS COMO LEER SUS LIBROS DE POESIA ROMANTICA.

KOJIRO:LOKO,DEMENTE,DE ESOS TIPOS RUDOS,PERO EN SU INTERIOR TIENE UNA SENSIBILIDAD POR LAS DAMAS

KAZUKI:ALEGRE,DIVERTIDA,Y MUY AVENTURERA ,Y LE GUSTA LA NATURALEZA AL IGUAL Q LOS ANIMALES DE CUALQUIER TIPO

MAKOTO:INOCENTE,DE GRAN CORAZON Y EXTREMO LO UNICO VULNERABLE ES LA IMPORTANCIA DE LOS DEMAS,Y NO LE PREOCUPA QUE NO SEA CONOCIDO DE ALGUIEN

KAZUYA:INTELIGENTE,EXPERTO EN LA FILOSOFIA,Y LE GUSTAN LAS FLORES, AUN QUE A VECES LE GUSTA LAS PELEAS PERO NO ES DE ESE TIPO

Y CONTINUEMOS CON NUESTRO FIC

CAPITULO 3:LA FUERZA DE LOS HEROES TERCERA PARTE

ya los xicos caminaban ala ciudad de corintia en brasil,mientras charlaban kazuya y makoto(el bn ...si q esta muy animado pero cansado ya q el lleva la moto -_-U)

mientras q masaru,kazuki y kojiro vieron al pueblo de domo en corintia y se veian muy pobres,se sentian muy mal y cuando llegaron a una cochera y vieron toda unas graficas de la cultura taoista,e imagenes de su fan(es un poster de jackie chan xD)

veian revstas de motos y autos deportivos,y un templo lleno de un campo de bonzais

makoto:y dime como va todo la ciudad de corintia-lo dijo con una ira q sentia en todo su cuerpo

kazuya:n.n no sucede nada,lo unico q eh reportado es q secuestran gente y se los llevan a una especie de cueva donde puedan fabricar monstruos o robots de un simio q acabe de pelear ,pero escapo

masaru:siempre lo ha sido-lo dijo cruzado de brazos-lo unico q podriamos hacer es un trabajo individual,y cada uno lleve estos kimicomunicadores,sn buenos teniendolos de larga distancia y tambien son buenos estando en un universo diferente,tu kazuya estaras en observacion en nuestra nave y te diremos q hacer...ok,mientras q nosotros miramos a ver q estrategia usamos

makoto:y asi te contactamos ya cuando nos des la señal ok

kazuya:quieren decir q me metan en una capsula de poder,y asi evaluar mis conocimientos y tecnicas de pelea,y me daran una habilidad y ayudarlos...me parece genial =D

DE UNAS SE FUE A LA NAVE KAZUYA..Y ENTRO ,PERO NO LE IMPRESIONO NADA,ES COMO SI YA LO HUBIERA CONOCIDO

MIENTRAS TANTO LOS OTROS ENTRARON A UA ESPECIE DE CUEVA MINERA,PERO ESTOS NO ERAN DIAMANTES COMUNES Y CORRIENTES, ERAN UNAS PIEDRAS NEGRAS Y BLANCAS (SON LAS SUSTANCIAS X ,PERO NUESTROS HEROES NO SABEN NADA DE LA SUSTANCIA)

ENTRARON Y VIERON COMO EXCAVAVAN LAS PIEDRAS Y TAMBIEN A MOJO HABLANDO CON SUS SUBORDINADOS,ELLOS SE ADELANTARON Y FUERON A AVERIAR SU TECNOLOGIA...PERO FUERON VISTOS POR EL

EL:VALLA VALLA ES EL mismo chico que tuve que KO...tenemos visitas mojo,jajajaja

mojo:asi es...-aparece detras de ellos

EL:y dime ...la policia UNIVERSAL ,no es cierto-a lo ultimo lo dijo en voz demoniaca-demonios ataquen

ANTES DE QUE ATACARAN KAZUKI LLAMO A KAZUYA,YA PREPARADO DE LA NAVE...PERO LOS HEROES LES GANABAN A LOS DEMONIOS EN PELEAR

BRICK ERA EXPERTO CON LAS ARTES MARCIALES CHINAS,MIENTRAS Q KOJIRO EN KARATE,KAZUKI EN EN PELEA DEPORTIVA

YA CUANDO LES GANABAN NUESTROS HEROES EL LANZA UNOS RAYOS NEGROS A NUESTROS HEROES HIRIENDOLOS,Y DEJANDOLOS EN EL PISO

EL:de todas maneras ,son debiles...com podran arrestarme en esa tarjeta fria y sucia

y aparece un arma UN SAI(El Sai es una arma muy antigua, usualmente hechas muy pesadas y de acero muy duro. Utilizado para atrapar y romper espadas, asi como tambien la hoja del yari)

SACANDOLE SANGRE EN LA MEJILLA A UNA VELOCIDAD DE 3 SEGUNDOS A EL

EL:QUIEN ESTA AHY

kazuya:Me preguntaba quien era esa maricota...y ademas tu destruistes al puebl ninja..no te lo puedo tolerar monstruo-lo dijo indicando con su dedo

el:valla mojo...escapemos

PERO DESPUES DE LA HUIDA..ENCENDIERON LOS MORFOS Y BRILLABAN A SU COLOR RESPECTIVO INTENSO,LOS RELOJES DE LOS ROJOS-AZULES Y VERDES ACCIONARON COMO PARECIDO BEN 10(Y LE HABALBAN)

MORFOS=BIENVENIDO AL DISPOSITIVO DE SISTEMAS RRB

MASARU:WAO

KOJIRO:ESTAN QUE ARDEN =D

MAKOTO:FABULOSO

MORFOS:EL USUARIO MIRARA EL DESBLOQUEO DE CADA VERSION ROWDYRUFF GIRANDO LA PERILLA DEL RELOJ UM-RRB ...Y PASARAN VERSIONES DE LOS ROWDYRUFF'S Y LOS PROBARAN EN ACCION...PARA ACTIVAR UNA VERSION ESTARA CARGADA EN CADA SEMANA...HASTA QUE EL BOTON AMARILLO CARGUE Y DESAPARESCA EL COLOR,OPRIMEN EL BOTON AMARILLO RR...Y LA HEBILLA RR GIRARA EN DARLE SU BONIFICACION LA VERSION Q VOS A MORFOS SON TAMBIEN DE BUENA AYUDA Y USELOS EN BUENA CAUSA.Y SI QUIEREN EL MODO AYUDA PODRAN CONECTAR Y FORMULAR SUS PREGUNTAS AL FABRICADOR,ALMACENADOR Y CREADOR DE LOS RRB,EL DR JOHNATAN BRISBAINE...Y Q LA FUERZA LOS ACOMPAÑE

Y DESPUES EL MORFO DE KAZUKI SE CONVIERTE EN UNA GAFA BLANCA...

KAZUKI:RAPIDO...XICOS-MIRABA TAMBIEN QUE MOJO Y EL CARGABA SU MUÑEQUERA DIMENSIONAL DEL TIEMPO Y DESPUES BRILLO ALGO EN SU MUÑECA Y ERA UNA GAFA DE SOL Y TODO BORDADO DE NEGRO CON BLANCO-PLATEADO

SE PUSO LA GAFA EN SUS OJOS Y PRESIONO EL BOTON DE ENCENDIDO Y LE APARECIO EL MODO DE CONFIGURACION BASICA Y TAMBIEN LE HABLABA LAS GLOVE MORPHIC

GLOVE MORPHIC:BIENVENIDA AL GLOVE MORPHIC...ES UNO DE LOS MORFOS MAS SOFISTICADOS Y MODERNOS DE NUESTRA ERA...TU TAMBIEN TIENES EL DERECHO EN CONVERTIR EN UN ROWDYRUFF...YA TENIENDO LAS VERSIONES DE SU PERSONAJE,POR CADA SEMANA UNA NUEVA VERSION SE DESBLOQUE Y SE AVISARA EN EL TIEMPO Q TU LO NECESITES Y TENDRAS EL MISMO BENEFICIO Q LOS OTROS MORFOS RRB ,TAMBIEN ESTA EL MODO DE CONFIGURACION BASICA Y SI QUIEREN EL MODO AYUDA PODRAN CONECTAR Y FORMULAR SUS PREGUNTAS AL FABRICADOR,ALMACENADOR Y CREADOR DE LOS RRB,EL DR JOHNATAN BRISBAINE...Y Q LA FUERZA LOS ACOMPAÑE

KAZUKI:SIII SOY UNA ROWDYRUFF -LO DIJO PONIENDOSE SUS GAFAS Y ACOMODANDO SU NUEVA CONFIGURACION...MIENTRAS QUE KAZUYA..SU CELULAR(ANTERIORMENTE EL MORFO SE COMVIRTIO EN UN CELULAR PERO LES PRESENTARE DESPUES EN IMAGENES TODO OKI XD) ABRIO EL CELULAR Y ENCUENTRA EL MODO SPACES HELP

Y EL CELULAR LE MUESTRA TODO HASTA LA CONFIGURACION BASICA POR MUESTRA GRAFICAS DE 3D

Y DESPUES DE TERMINAR SU CONFIGURACION HACE EL CELULAR COMO EL MORFO DE LOS POWER RANGERS OPERACION SOBRE CARGA

Y TODOS SE TRANSFORMAN...

LOS MORFOS ANTES DE LA TRANSFORMACION

MORFOS:VERSION X,ARMAS PREDETERMINADAS,VISION LASER,Y CAÑON X,PODER RESPECTIVO."ACCESO"

Y TODOS GRITAN ACCESO

Y SACAN UNA LUZ Q EMANABA DE LOS RELOJES,LA GAFA Y EL CELULAR MOSTRANDOLES EL PROJECTO X Y MATERIALIZAN DE UNA CUERPO A OTRO Y SE COLOCAN LA ROPA DE ESE PROJECTO

BRICK:WAO

BUTCH:EXCELENTE

BELL:ESTA MOLA XD

BEN:CON ESTE PODER PODREMOS ARRESTARLOS

BRICK:YA NO SOY MASARU ISHIDA...SOY EL ROWDY RUFF ROJO= BRICK "X"

BUTCH:YO TAMPOCO SOY KOJIRO YAGAMI...SOY EL ROWDY RUFF VERDE= BUTCH "X"

boomer:SOY BOOMER "X",EL ROWDY RUFF AZUL..PA QUE LO SEPAN

BELL:MI NOMBRE ES BELL"X"...Y SOY LA ROWDY DUFF PLATEDA

BEN:AHORA LOS VILLANOS TENDRAN QUE TEMER ANTE EL ROWDY RUFF BLANCO = BEN "X"

Y DE UNAS HACEN UNA POSE DE UN SALUDO MILITAR Y SACAN SUS PISTOLAS LASER Y SE ARODILLAN EN EL SUELO Y EXPLOTA 4 GASES DE COLOR ROJO VERDE AZUL Y BLANCO

LOS 5:ROWDY RUFF'S

EL:YA APEAS DEBE CARGAR ESTA COSA NFERNAL

BRICK:PUES DEBERIAN hacerle unas modifiaciones,pero en la carcel

de unas pelean pero mojo adelanta la carga del tubo de gusano...mientras q fue interrumpido por los blancos

kazuya:de q no sea un ninja,no es justode q yo pueda utilizar las cuchillas sai-lo dice mientras destrullo la muñequera de mojo

mojo:pero como puede ser esto...mi tecnologia

kazuki:deberias comprar nuevos juguetes-los dos blancos sacan pistolas lazer blanca y se la disparan dandole de lleno al cuerpo de mojo rostizandolo

mojo:aghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-sacando chispas y dejandolo en el piso

MIENTRAS TANTO EL PELEABA CONTRA BUTCH BRICK Y BOOMER

EL ERA MUY PODEROSOS,PERO SE DEBILITABA SU DEFENSA YA SIENDO ATACADO A LA MISMA VEZ POR LOS CHICOS LATOSOS

BUTCH LE DA UNA PATADA BAJA (UNA BARRIDA),MIENTRAS Q BRICK LE IVA A DARLE UNA PATADA,PERO EL LA ESQUIVA Y BOOMER APROVECHA Q SU RETAGUARDIA NO LA TIENE BIEN PROTEGIDA

EL:QUE DEMONIOS

BOOMER:NUNCA DEBES BAJAR TU RETAGUARDIA-Y LE DA UNA PATADA SACANDOLO DE LA CUEVA-BIEN POR FIN ME VENGUE

EL DE UNAS ACTIVA A TIEMPO SU MUÑEQUERA TECNOLOGICA DEJANDO A EN EL PISO HERIDO POR LOS BLANCOS

EL:NO VA A QUEDAR ASI ROWDY AZUL...NOS VEREMOS QUIEN SE RIE A LO ULTIMO

MOJO:NO ME DEJES,DIJISTES Q IVAMOS A CONQUISTAR TODO LOS UNIVERSOS

EL:MENTI...LE SACA LA LEGUA Y ENTRA AL TUNEL DE GUSANO Q HABIA ENCENDIDO...LOS ROWDYS IVAN POR EL,PERO FUE DEMASIADO TARDE,Y VOLTIARON A VER Q MOJO TENIA UN AS BAJO LA MANGA Y ESA SU ROBOT MAS PODEROSO Q EL TENIA,Y LES DISPARO UN RAYO NEGRO,PERO DE SUERTE LA ESQUIVAN

BRICK SACA UNA PLACA POLICIACA Y TENIA DOS LUCES PARPADEANDO UNA "X" DE COLOR NEGRO Y UNA "O" DE COLOR AMARILLO Y SE LA INDICABA A MOJO Y CUANDO DEJO DE PARPADEAR CAYO EN X

MOJO:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-LO DECIA PROTEGIENDOSE CON SUS MANOS AHY RESGUARDANDOSE

BOOMER:OYE CHICOS DEBERIAMOS UNIR NUESTRAS ARMAS

BRICK:EXCELENTE IDEA=D...PA UN NOVATO-Y DE UNAS LE SONRIE

SACAN SUS ARMAS FAVORITAS

BRICK:FENIX's Roost

BOOMER:ELECTRIC harpoons

BELL:Windy SABLE

BUTCH:EAGLE POWER GLOVE

BEN:LIGHT BLADE UPS

UNEN LAS ARMAS HACIENDO COMO LA ARMA DE LOS POWER RANGERS FUERZA SALVAJE

Y CARGAN LA GRAN ESPADA

MOJO:NO,ESTE ES MI FIN

BRICK:LISTO CHICOS...SUJETEN MIS HOMBROS-DE UNAS BELL COGE LA CINTURA DE BRICK SU HOMBRO ES COGIDO CON LA MANO DE BEN...-MIENTRAS Q BOOMER COLOCA SUS DOS MANOS EN SU HOMBRO DERECHO,Y BUTCH LE COLOCA SU MANO EN EL HOMBRO DE BOOMER Y SACAN SU ENERGIA HACIENDO UN RESPLANDOR EN LA GRAN ESPADA-

MOJO:MOJO SE RINDE...NO DISPAREN-GRITABA COMO CHANGO EN REPARTICION DE BANANAS

Y DESPUES DEL ESPADAZO BRILLARON SUS OJOS Y LE DABAN LA ENERGIA A LA ESPADA Y SE LA TIRA

BRICK:ROWDY SWORD, LATIGO ENERGETICO- Y LE DIERON DE LLENO Y LOGRARON DESTRUIRLO HACIENDO UN GRAN CHOQUE EXPLOSIVO Y LOS ROWDY SE PONEN POR DETRAS HACIENDO SU MISMA POSE ...MIENTRAS Q EL ALMA DE MOJO ES CAPTURADA EN UNA TARJETA BLOCK-JAIL UNA TARJETA DE ARRESTO- MISION CUMPLIDA ROWDY RUFF'S

...MAS TARDE-

YA TODOS ABORDABAN Y LOS MONJES CONSTRUIAN LA CIUDAD DE CORINTIA Y NUESTROS HEROES EXCEPTO KAZUYA SE QUEDABA A OBSERVAR A SUS NUEVOS AMIGOS

MONJE SAO:muchisimas gracias a todos ustedes,e inclusive tu(indicaba a kazuya y le sonrio),por que no se quedan mas tiempo en corintia

masaru:muchisimas gracias venerable anciano

kojiro:ni lo digas..atrapamos al primero

makoto:y me vengue de no podre irme con ustedes,ademas este mundo tambien es mi hogar-lo dijo mirando en un lugar escondido

masaru:perdoneme...-le dio la mano extendida

makoto la mira y le da la mano

makoto:grax...volvere con vosotros...-se miraron y hayudaba a empacar las cosas de sus nuevos amigos

MIENTRAS HABLABAN LOS POBLADORES DE CORINTIA CON LOS ROWDY RUFF'S...en un lugar escondido,estaban HABLANDO KAZUYA Y KAZUKI

KAZUKI:nunca crei que me iva a despedirme de ti,kazuya.

kazuya:(miraba su morfo y se enlazo sus manos con la de ella y le miro a los ojos)lo se

kazuki:seguro q no vienes con nosotros?

kazuya:la ciudad de corintia es mi mundo.

...ya abordaban la nave y subieron los rowdyruff's

excepto masaru y kazuya los despedia desde ese lugar y miran como iban cerrando la compuerta de la nave

kazuya:cuidalos masaru

masaru:lo are-se hacen una chocada de manos-gracias por tu ayuda-y kazuya asiente

kojiro:y ustedes tambien cuidensen

makoto:lo aremos...

Y DE UNAS ENTRAN A LA NAVE cerrando la compuerta kazuki lentamente y la chica mirando a su gran amigo y lloraba..pero se seco las lagrimas para q no se dejara ver y se cerro(huy si como no lo amas XD hagalo chica)

los pobladores tratan de hablar con el

sao:esa es su desicion chicos...=O(makoto miro firmemente,mientras q miraba edsolado a la chica de ojos blancos y cerro la compuerta...

minutos despues

ya en la nave

masaru:estaras bien -_- (la consuela)

kazuki:yo lo extraño mucho=(

PERO LA SACA DE SUS PENSAMIENTOS UNA VOZ MUY RECONOCIDA POR KAZUKI

KAZUYA:kojiro,fija el curso a un nuevo mundo

KAZUKI:KAZUYA...-se arma de valor y alegria y lo abraza

KAZUYA:mi hogar esta con ustedes-LA ABRAZA CON TODAS SUS FUERZAS

y masau y kojiro quedaron impactados al igual felices por kazuki

...y destras de el sale makoto

MAKOTO:oigan chicos...no quiero quedarme aqui,y digo que;ayudare a todos ustedes...por que mi venganza no ha terminado

MASARU:MAKOTO PERO...

makoto:ya no importa masaru...ahora nuestra mision es salvarel futuro y todos los universos

kojiro:exacto XD,y bien abrochensen sus cinturones,iremos del universo "k7" A "U9"

MASARU Y SUS NUEVOS AMIGOS VAN A UN NUEVO MUNDO

MAKOTO:DIRECTO A ESE NUEVO UNIVERSO

MASARU:AYA VAMOS...-DESPPEGAN AL ESPACIO Y HACEN 3 VUELTAS AL MUNDO DE KAZUYA Y MAKOTO ,DISPARAN Y HACEN UN TUNEL DEL TIEMPO-ESPACIO Y SE VAN EN UNA VELOCIDAD A LA LUZ

CONTINUARA...


End file.
